


Abyssal Longing

by moistadventure



Category: Made In Abyss, Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gore in the second chapter cause Ozen kills a thing, I am very aware of how corny the title is., If these tags come out as free form god help me, Maruruk - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, Ozen - Freeform, Poor use of tags, Sex, smut in the first chapter, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistadventure/pseuds/moistadventure
Summary: Maruruk looked at Ozen, and she gave him the slightest smile. It was still more than enough to kickstart his devotion to her.





	1. Lust and Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maple syrup lady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maple+syrup+lady).



Note: Maruruk is older in this than he probably is in the actual series. (around mid-late teen years here)  
_________

 

A cool breeze of air was shifting through the dark leaves of the strange upside-down trees that peppered the 2nd Layer of The Abyss, and the same cool breeze that had blew in through an open window of the building that Ozen and Maruruk were housed in.

Inside, atop the bed, the two of them were wrapped in each other's naked embrace. Maruruk had his face pressed up against Ozen's abdomen and was just nodding off to sleep, when the chilly breeze had flew in and made him shiver. He wriggled out of Ozen's arm, loosely curled around his head -- she was stroking his smooth blue locks earlier -- and tugged at the sheets that were covering their nudity to cover himself more. Immediately, Maruruk heard a sharp, quiet inhale; the sound he had grown to register as Ozen waking up from slumber.

He looked up and saw her familiarly detached gaze looking straight through his soul. "Did you wake up?" She asked, her tone being difficult to discern from annoyance, curiosity or concern. Maruruk was used to it.

"'Was cold..." he mumbled, and snuggled closer to her body. She shifted in the bed and picked him up, pulling him closer towards her face before resting him gently on one of her ample bosoms. Earlier in his life, after Ozen had saved him from a lonely demise and picked out his wardrobe for him, sleeping so nude and close to her wasn't anything alarming or out of the ordinary for Maruruk; but as the days and years went on, he had caught himself thinking about his teacher/mother figure in different ways...

When she was dressing him up and tying his apron and frills on, his body yearned for her to touch him more, and touch him deeper than just a light pat on the head or a gentle clench of his hand. Before they would curl up in bed together, Ozen would give him a sweet peck on his left cheek, and now he wished she would move her lips just a *bit* to the right...

A few weeks after those thoughts started popping up, Ozen had walked in on him masturbating into a pair of her panties, her stone cold gaze unflinched at the sight of Maruruk's burgeoning lust and the realisation it was caused by her, and promptly directed at her. Then, one week after that, she had told Maruruk to lift up his frilly apron and pull his girly panties down, and to sit down on the bed. Her eyes following the length of his stiffening cock as his face flushed and nipples stiffened was a sight Maruruk would not forget...

... only to be rivalled by the memory of Ozen sucking on his cock and groping his balls while he tried to hold in the shrill yelps and moans he was making; seeing his teacher, the great Ozen the Immovable, hunched over his own penis -- slurping on it, kissing it, taking it down her throat -- it was so lewd and naughty, and *real.*

A few days after she had sucked him off and swallowed his cum for the first time, he was finding it difficult to sleep in the same bed as her. Every night, he'd sport a throbbing erection that'd press into Ozen and smear precum against her skin, but she never seemed to care or notice. Those nights when he would try to masturbate, he would always hear a sharp, quiet inhale, and look up to the sight of his teacher staring at him with that familiar cold gaze. He would be too uncomfortable to continue, and his bulging erection would subside.

Tonight, however, was going to be a restful night for Maruruk; he was almost fully asleep and hadn't gotten aroused, until the breeze woke him up and Ozen pressed his face against her sizeable breasts; his lips resting on her areola, just millimetres away from her nipples. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock again, and a little voice told him it would be a good idea to lightly run his tongue across Ozen's tantalising nipple..

The bulging tip of his penis pressed against Ozen's smooth, pale thigh, smearing precum all over it. The ever recognisable sharp, quiet inhale sounded in Maruruk's ears; but he didn't stop.

Maruruk started humping her leg, his cock hot and throbbing against her smooth skin, foreskin rolling back and forth; it felt too *good* to stop..

Suddenly, Ozen had shifted in bed; she was squatting over her blue-haired, sexually frustrated apprentice, and forced her supple breast into his mouth. He took the hint and started sucking: a sweet, warm milk was his reward. It flooded his mouth and made his cock yearn for his teacher even more. He was about to reach down and start touching himself, but Ozen had grabbed his length and started lowering herself onto him. 

In that moment, Maruruk could've been told he had found the greatest and most valuable artifact to be found in The Abyss, and he still wouldn't have thought it was as heavenly as losing his virginity to his beautiful teacher. The tight, wet folds of her womanhood lovingly took his cock into her and didn't let him pull out.

"Nnmm.." Ozen made a gentle moan and staring moving up and down on his wet, hot, needy cock. Maruruk was writhing in ecstasy underneath her, his body covered in sweat, Ozen's breastmilk rolling down his chin, his groin covered in sticky, viscous sexual fluids that made him even more aroused knowing they came from his teacher, and that he was the reason she was making them.

Ozen's up and down motions were getting rougher, and her breathing was more ragged. Maruruk could feel her getting tighter around him, and---

"Unhnmn..!!" Ozen had tensed up and stopped moving, thighs clenched together. Maruruk could feel her squirting all over his erection inside her, and let out a muffled, shrill moan as he blew a thick, ball-emptying load inside of her. The intensity of her orgasm took him by surprise, and his subsequent one left him dizzy and seeing stars. She stayed on top of him for a moment, catching her breath and shivering.

Maruruk finally took his mouth off her tit -- sucked dry -- and let out a long, shaky exhale. Ozen slid off of him, his spent, softening cock flopping against his navel with a lewd slap. She got up and sluggishly took a towel from the bedroom's closet, then stumbled back to the bed where she picked Maruruk up and sat him down on her lap, soaking in the sweat from body and mopping up the cum and vaginal fluid his crotch was covered in. She held a hand on his chest when she squeezed out the last globs of semen from his penis, oozing into the towel. 

Maruruk sprawled out onto the bed, too hot to curl back into the sheets. He sleepily heard Ozen get another towel and clean herself up, before feeling her pick him up again and press her cushiony bosom into the back of his head, while her long pale leg wrapped around his. Ozen kissed the top of his baby-blue haired head, and soon he could hear her gentle, slumbering breath.

The cool breeze flew back in, and cooled down the both of their bodies, just for a bit. Maruruk smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Inbyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruruk reminisces about how Ozen dispelled one of his younger fears.

It was foggy in the Second Layer; and Maruruk was sitting in Ozen's lap, watching the Inbyos swing and hop through the inverted trees, their red eyes occasionally glancing over at the two delvers.

As the shadowy primates broke in and out of the fog and leaves, Maruruk remembered being terrified of them years ago; when Ozen had just saved his life and brought him to live with her. He was a defenceless child back then, and a young mind left to imagine things tends to fill in the blanks with a bit too much vigour; he had nightmares of being cornered by hundreds of them, the characteristic long arms and fingers ready to rip his throat out without a second thought, the crimson, burning eyes memorising every detail of his pathetic, unavoidable death.

It wasn't until an overly curious Inbyo had wandered too close to their settlement when Ozen had dispelled his fear of them. He remembered the day so vividly, even though it had happened so many years ago..

Maruruk was inside the building, folding his frilly maid clothes he was still getting accustomed to, when Ozen had told him to follow her outside. At that point he thought he was being scolded for something, since he hadn't gotten used to Ozen's tone being a consistently low, almost-bored monotone. He nervously held her hand when she offered it, and followed her outside to the front entrance. What was waiting for them sent Maruruk into shock:

An Inbyo, up close and personal.

Maruruk's knees buckled and he started shaking and sputtering and tearing up, trying to break free of Ozen's grip and to run inside and hide and cover his ears and eyes and wake up from what had to be another nightmare, but he was frozen in place.

Ozen had gently let go of his hand, and stroked his hair. She calmly stepped towards the Inbyo -- which was making odd, twitchy movements and sounds that chilled Maruruk to the bone -- and put a hand on its head. It started making more aggressive noises and bared its sharp, yellow teeth: Maruruk slammed his eyes shut and squeezed his hands over his ears, repeating 'Wake up,' in his head over and ove--

He felt Ozen's ungloved hand caress his face, and opened his eyes. Her face and coat had blood staining them, but her hand and arm were drenched in the stuff. Maruruk shifted his gaze to her side, where the Inbyo was laying motionless on the grass.

It's head was replaced by a couple of red/pink chunks, and a still-flowing stream of blood. 

Ozen had popped its head like an overripe fruit.

Maruruk looked at Ozen, and she gave him the slightest smile. It was still more than enough to kickstart his devotion to her.

From that day on, he wasn't scared of Inbyos, nor was he frightened of the Nakikabanes, the strange parrot-ferret creatures that imitated wounded cries to lure in prey. He wasn't really scared of anything, as long as he stuck close to Ozen.

He had just noticed she was stroking his hair, ever-so-quietly humming something. 

Maruruk made a contented sigh, and relaxed into her arms, and slept.


End file.
